Government of France (MCE)
Montjoie Saint-Denis! News *1774 - Louis XVI is crowned King of France & Navarre. *11/6/1776 - the Kingdom of France is established as a nation on Mc-Empires. *12/30/1776 - Friendly relations are established with the Kingdom of the Netherlands. The Kingdom of France & Navarre TBE *First Minister - Jean-Frédéric Phélypeaux, Count of Maurepas *Chancellor of France - *Controller-General of Finances - *Secretaries of State: **Secretary of Foreign Affairs - **Secretary of State for War - **Secretary of State for the Navy - **Secretary of State for the Mason du Roi (the king's royal entourage and personal military guard) - **Secretary of State for Protestant Affairs - *Councillers of State (generally 30) *Intedants of finance (6) *Intendants of Commerce (4 or 5) *Superintendent of the Postal System - *Directeur général of fortifications - *Lieutenant General of the Police of Paris - *Archbishop of Paris - *Royal confessor - One of the established principles of the current French Monarchy is that the King may not act with first consulting his Royal Council, or Conseil du Roi. The council is dominated by the nobles and clergymen of France. The council only has a consultation purpose, the final decision is always the Kings. Major Cities LouisXVI1776.png|Louis XVI, King of France and Navarre Louis_Charles_of_France2.jpg|Louis-Charles, Dauphin of France 640px-Marie-Antoinette_par_Elisabeth_Vigée-Lebrun_-_1783.jpg|Marie Antoinette, Queen of France and Navarre 266px-Jean_Frederic_Phelypeaux_Count_of_Maurepas.PNG|Jean-Frédéric Phélypeaux, Count of Maurepas and First Minister of France 2015-01-02_00.05.45.png|The Estates-General building French Royal Army *'Active' - 1652–Present Day *'Allegiance' - Roi Louis XVI, Kingdom of France *'Total Active Personnel' - 693,525 *'Total Reserve Personnel' - 354,475 ** French Regulars - 612,000 ** Cavalry - 65,125 ** French Artillerymen - 3,500 ** Garde Suisse - 900 ** Gardes-Françaises - 9,000 ** French Army Lifeguard Brigade - 3,000 (1,250 Cavalry, 1,750 Infantry) French Army Gallery 600px-1563 Régiment des Gardes-Françaises.svg (2).jpg|Regimental Flag of the Gardes-Françaises The_Victory_of_Montcalms_Troops_at_Carillon_by_Henry_Alexander_Ogden.JPG|French troops at Ticonderoga,1758 The_Battle_of_Fontenoy.jpg|The Gardes-Françaises at the Battle of Fontenoy Rég des Gardes suisses.png|Regimental Flag of the Garde Suisse Gardes françaises 1757.png|Uniform of the Gardes-Françaises Gardes suisses 1750.png|Uniform of the Garde Suisse Redoubt-9.jpg|French and US troops storm Redoubt #9, Battle of Yorktown Battle of Ramillies, the 16th Foot charging the French Infantry.png|French troops fending off the British at the Battle of Ramillies Villars a Denain1.jpg|Marechal Villars leads the French charge at the Battle of Denain French Royal Navy *'Active' - 1627–Present Day *'Allegiance' - Roi Louis XVI, Kingdom of France *'Total Active Personnel' - 96,000 **'Sailors' - 75,000 ** Gunners - 5,000 ** Naval Personnel - 2,000 ** Fusiliers de Marine - 14,000 * Vessels - 212 ** Ships of the Line - 71 ** Frigates - 64 ** Corvettes - 45 ** Brigs - 12 ** Sloops - 20 Territories France and her colonies, circa 1776 Europe *France *Alsace - Lorraine *Gascony *Burgundy *Aquitaine *Bretagne *Normandie *Picardie *Champagne *Corsica West Indies & South America *Haiti *French Guiana *Windward Islands West Africa *French Senegal *French Gambia *Grand Bassin *St. Louis de Afrique *Dakar East Africa *Reunion Island *Seychelles *Isle de France India *Pondicherry *Surat *Bantam *Masulipatam Map of France within Europe, 1776 Diplomatic Policies Citizens This is a list of Minecraft players who have been deemed "citizens" of France. Citizens are always given some kind of political position within the government of France, unless they request otherwise. Anybody can apply to become a citizen by contacting King Louis XVI , but they must meet certain requirements: #Citizens of Spain cannot be in allegiance to any other nations, as this could cause a conflict of interests. #Although the King is typically open to compromise, citizens must always follow instruction to ensure France remains internally stable. Category:MC Empires Category:Minecraft